Super Mario Bros. Deluxe
|genre = Platform game |modes = Single player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Game Boy Color |media = 8-megabit cartridge |requirements = |input = }} Super Mario Bros. Deluxe (often shortened as Super Mario Bros. DX and abbreviated SMBDX) is an update of the 1985 NES title Super Mario Bros. It was released in 1999 for Game Boy Color. The game itself was left relatively unmodified from the original NES version, omitting the graphical updates of the Super Mario All-Stars version. The only differences in the "Original 1985" mode were an on-cart save feature, a world map, a fix for the "minus world" glitch, moving past the left border, and the ability to play as Luigi at any time. The cartridge also featured an unlockable re-release of the 1986 Japanese sequel, Super Mario Bros. 2, and several add-ons. Gameplay Super Mario Bros. Deluxe features essentially the same gameplay as Super Mario Bros. in a mode is entitled "Original 1985." Unlike the original, however, it is possible to save progress in three slots. After the player has beaten the game in Original 1985, the harder "second quest" of the original is unlocked. This is denoted by the title above the save slot: regular mode will show World 1-1, while hard mode will show World 1*1 (just like Super Mario All-Stars). The term used in the game for the "second quest" is "star courses." The star courses are nearly identical to the original in structure. However the player encounters harder enemies sooner. All Goombas are replaced with Buzzy Beetles, and enemies generally move faster. Other modes *'Challenge Mode': Challenge Mode allows players to traverse the courses of Original 1985 searching for a hidden Yoshi egg and five red coins to collect in each stage, as well as a high score to achieve in each course. *'Versus Mode': Versus Mode is a two-player competition that takes the form of a race. It features white and red blocks that are flipped when the player hits a block. White blocks are transparent, with only a single outline, while red blocks hinder and impede the player. Players attempt to flip the blocks red to impede their opponent. The race ends at the flagpole. *'Toy Box': The Toy Box includes various mini games and extra features, such as a title screen editor and various printouts for the Game Boy Printer. These printouts can range from black Nintendo and Mario logos to the full logos, these are all in black and white. The Toy Box also has a Photo Album which unlocks pictures as the player reaches certain achievements in the game. These pictures can also be printed via the Game Boy Printer. *'You Vs. Boo': After earning 100,000 points in Original 1985 mode, the player unlocks You Vs. Boo mode (retitled You Vs. Ghost in the Japanese release), which resembles a one-player version of the Versus mode. It is a race against computer-controlled Boo in eight different levels. *'Super Mario Bros: For Super Players': After scoring over 300,000 points in Original 1985 mode, the player unlocks the 1986 Japanese sequel to Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 2. Known as The Lost Levels in Super Mario All-Stars, in Super Mario Bros. Deluxe it is renamed For Super Players (the byline for the Japanese original). Differences There are several differences between the original version of Super Mario Bros. and the DX version. The most notable difference is that only ten 16 x 16 tiles are visible on the screen laterally, due to the smaller resolution of the Game Boy Color. The NES version had sixteen tiles visible at once. To compensate, the player can press up and down to see below and above the screen. There are also several differences between Japanese Super Mario Bros. 2 and DX version of Super Mario Bros. For Super Players. This version reuses the original Super Mario Bros. graphical engine. All graphical differences from the DX version of Super Mario Bros. are used. The Fantasy World 9 and the lettered worlds A-D have also been removed from the game. Critical reception |IGN = 10 of 10 | |compilation = yes | |GR = 92% | |award1 = IGN: Editors' Choice Award |award2 = GameSpot: Editors' Choice Award }} Super Mario Bros. Deluxe holds an aggregate score of 92.11% on Game Rankings, making it the second best game on the Game Boy Color and the 150th best game overall. Nintendo Power gave it an 8.3 out of 10, while Game Informer gave it a 9.25 out of 10. Electronic Gaming Monthly gave it an 8.75 out of 10, while Electric Playground gave it a 9 out of 10. IGN's Craig Harris gave it a perfect score, praising it as a perfect translation of the NES game. He hoped that it would be the example for other NES games to follow when being ported to the Game Boy Color. GameSpot called it the Game Boy Color's killer app, praising the controls and the visuals. Both gave it their Editors' Choice Award. Allgame's Colin Williamson praised the porting of the game as well as the extras, noting the only flaw of the game being that sometimes the camera goes with Mario as he jumps up. Nintendo World Report's Jon Lindermann, in 2009, called it their "(Likely) 1999 NWR Handheld Game of the Year," calling the quality of its porting and offerings undeniable. Nintendo Life gave it a perfect score, noting that it retains the qualities of the original game and the extras. St. Petersburg Times Robb Guido commented that in this form, Super Mario Bros. "never looked better." The Lakeland Ledger s Nick S. agreed, praising the visuals and the controls. Super Mario Bros. Deluxe ranked third in the best-selling handheld game charts in the United States between June 6 and June 12, 1999. sold over 2.8 million copies in the United States alone. Super Mario Bros. Deluxe was included on Singapore Airlines flights back in 2006. Lindermann noted Deluxe as a notable handheld release in 1999. References External links * Official Site Category:1999 video games Category:2000 video games Category:Mario Bros. games Category:Mario platform games Category:Video game remakes Category:Nintendo Research & Development 2 games Category:Game Boy Color games